


Tight Hell

by MorganasCrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Murder, Tabophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-sided look at the story of a girl, captured and buried alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Hell

"Let the game begin."

\- Charlie Clouser (X Marks The Spot)

 "Just know that I'll make you hurt."

\- Halestorm (I Miss The Misery)

 

I can't see. Hey? What's up? Where am I? C'mon, this joke is really bad one. C'mon, what's up? Where are you? WHO are you? Where am I? Alright, this is pretty bad joke. Where the hell am I?

Oh - well. She's awoken. Great. Thank you, SONY, for making these monitoring devices. Now I can see her. It seems she doesn't know where she is... and what am I gonna do with her.

"Hey! there ain't lotta space in here. What is this - a trunk or what? Hey? I'm fucking talking to you!"

Great - she's angry... Let's cool her down little bit. What would you say 'bout some light?

Hey? What's this? "Hey!? It's pretty tight down here. C'mon, what the fuck's this prank? Hey? What're the bones there by my feet? Huh?

Alright, bitch. You know where you are now. Let's play the new game- Lil' Cristina's falling asleep.

"Hey! Where did the light go? Switch it on, you motherfucker!" OK. Okay. I'm in the box. What do I have? I had a flashlight. Pocket! Hurry, where is it? FUCK! "You stole my flashlight, you son of a bitch?" Knife! I had a knife here. No! "No! No, no, no! Gimme my knife back! I hate you!!! I hate you. What do you want from me? Nooooooo!"

Things getting on well. I'm gonna get some coffee and then I'll watch you on.

No. I hate you. There is nothing. Just this tight box down here. Face it, Chris. Say it - it's a coffin. Say it out loud. "It's a goddamn casket!" Aaaarrgh!

Very well, Chris. Just lay there and weep in the corner. I like that. You deserve that. And I'm gonna enjoy every second of your suffering.

Alright then. It's a coffin, but it's just a wood. And few feet of ground. Boot. I can break out. I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU! I WILL GET OUT!

Bon - she's is trying to break the wood. It's thin. I can see it cracking. Well then - let's move to the phase two.

I hear it cracking. Just few more his and... Hey - the light again? Yeah, it's almost broken. What's that? What's that sound? By my feet? The pipe? You little shit, you're pumping water in here? No! You can't! I'll beat you!

You will never get out, my li' Cris. Never ever in your life. Go ahead - try the hardest you can. But it's almost reaching your nose. And now you're fucked. Please! Fight it! Strive! I wanna see you die fucking slowly! Strive, please.

Hell. I'm running out of air. The pain in my lungs. Please..

Very well, Cris. And you cannot breathe. I hope you enjoyed that. I hope you suffered. I hope you suffered at least as much as my Joan when she found you robbing our house. I hope you felt as pain as she when you hit her head with the rod. I hope you died slower she did! I hope you were as scared as she when our unborn child was dying! I hope you enjoyed this, you fucking bitch, 'cause I really did!

"I'm in love with your new screams!"  
\- AFI (17 Crimes)

"Help me, I'm buried alive!"  
\- Within Temptation (Lost)


End file.
